Kara and her mystery man
by karazoel1324
Summary: What if the pod that showed up was not mon-el but it was Kara's husband from Krypton and secrets are revealed? Ps I don't anything


What if the pod that showed up was not mon-el but it was Kara's husband from Krypton and secrets are revealed? Ps I don't anything

Kara was spending time with her family and friends when a steak of light came through the window. Kara and J'onn went to check it out only to discover it was a pod from Krypton. When Kara opened the pod she recognized who was in the pod. Kara looks at J'onn and says "I thought he died when my planet exploded. What am I going to do?" J'onn asks "who is it? Do you know him?" Kara was about to reply and notice that the person in the pod starts to wake up. The first thing he says "Kara is that you? We need to go home wife." Kara says "yes husband it is me. I have something to tell you. Krypton is no longer there it exploded."

Kara looks at J'onn and said "J'onn this is my husband Ian. We got married on Krypton. I thought he passed away on Krypton when it exploded. I didn't even tell Alex because I didn't know how to talk about it. I was 13 was married, and had a kid. Shit I didn't mean to say that. Clark is actually my son." J'onn just stood there and didn't know what to say.

They went back to Kara's place where everyone was standing. Eliza was the first one to speak after 10 minutes and said "Supergirl who is this?" Kara looked at Ian and J'onn then said "This is a long story this is long story. This is Ian. When we were on Krypton, we were forced to get married because we of our houses." After about 5 minutes Alex said "Why was I never told about him?" J'onn said "Kara can we talk Ian come with us."

When they to Kara's bedroom J'onn said "Are you going to tell them about Clark that he is not really your cousin? Also how are you going to tell Clark? You lied to him all his life since you met him." Kara just sat down on the bed and text Clark to her apartment as fast as he can. Then 5 minutes later he flew through the window. J'onn left the room and told everyone to go home because Kara needed to talk to Clark about something about Krypton that she will reveal to them when she feels ready.

Kara told Clark to sit down on her bed next to Ian. Clark did as he was told with a worried look on his face. Kara told him that he cannot be mad her. Kara said "Kal-El this is Ian your father. I know I told you Jor-El was you father but on Krypton we call our grandpa as well. I know this is all confusing. Your mother is me. The reason I never told you was because I was 13 years old when I arrived because of the Photon zone I was stuck in. How was I going to tell you that I was your mom? You were all grown up. I know this is all a shock to you." Kara held out her necklace to Clark. Clark took as Ian was sleeping because he fell asleep awhile back. Clark said "Why are you handing me this?" Kara smiled and said "It is to finish the data at the Fortress of Solitude."

After the conversation Clark went home to his girlfriend. Then Kara wakes up Ian. Ian looked at Kara smiled and kissed her passionately, but short. Kara looked Ian in the eyes and realized there was something there, lust. Kara pulled Ian in for another kiss, wrapping her hand around the back of his neck, bringing them closer. Ian began to show his dominance and take control over the whole situation; Ian began to slowly move his hand up her shirt, making Kara crave his touch even more.

It's been forever since they have been together, and Kara was melting at his touch. I am pushed Kara down onto the bed, biting his lip and making Kara go crazy. Kara began to remove his clothes, and Ian did the same to her. Then finally they started to make passionate love. Kara was going crazy as Ian was going inside of her. Ian made her scream on top her lung she never felt this good since last they were together. She wraps her legs around him to get her make him go deeper inside of her. He was enjoying showing how much he has missed her. Ian loved the way her scream his name. When she wrapped her legs around him drove him even more turned on and he came inside which her screamed harder. When they were done he rolled off her and she rolled over to snuggle him.

Kara looked at Ian and said "That was amazing," Kara sat up "OMG I have to work in the morning what am I going to do. I cannot leave you alone. I have to take you to the DEO." She got up tossed him his clothes and told him to get dress. She used her speed to get dress. She took him to the DEO and where J'onn and Alex who smirked. She looked at Ian and said "You are going to go with J'onn so he can help control your powers. I got to go to work. I love you." Kara kissed him and he went with J'onn. Alex went up to her and said "What you do last night?" Kara looked at Alex and said "We fell into old patterns. I remembered what he made me start to fall in love with him. I really got to go now before I get fired."

Kara arrived at Catco and seen Miss. Grant sitting at her desk already. Miss. Grant yelled "Kierra your late explain now why you should not fire you right now." Kara just stands there and thinks "I am sorry. I was late because my husband I have not seen since my kid was one year old just got back. I was up late and I slept through my alarm. I didn't mean to." Miss. Grant said "I didn't even know you were married or even had a child. What happened to your kid, if I may ask?" Kara says "I do not even know where to start." Kara starts to cry remembering everything in her life. Miss. Grant pulls her into a hug not know what all was going on. Miss. Grant sent Kara home and gave her two weeks off.

Two weeks later Kara has Alex do a test to figure out if she is pregnant again. When Alex says you Kara starts to freak out. She tells Clark who is so happy for Kara but unsure what to call her. Then after caring her child full term she had a wonderful pair of twins bay and girl and named the girl Alura and the Boy Matt


End file.
